hora de preguntas !
by Pacificgirl21
Summary: yo: vamos preguntad hay finnceline, fiolee,gumlee y todas las que querais chicle: socorro nos han secuestrado! yo: jejeje no hagais caso jejeje
1. Chapter 1

**yo:**hello fanfiction mi primera historia de hora de aventuras...¡QUE EMOCION!...bueno espero que sea de su agrado, ah por cierto tengo que decir que...-**me inturrempen**

**jake:** ¡¿QUE ****** HACEMOS AQUI!? ¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS DESATE DU UNA ***** VEZ!

**yo:**shhh ese vocabulario jake

**fin: **nos desatas

**yo:** mmmm... nop

**fiona:** por?

**marshall: **venga desatanos**-con voz coqueta**

**yo: **lo que tu digas marshall, mi vida**-con corazones en los ojos, pero una idea llega a mi cabeza...-**pero solo si finn y tu haceis algo por mi**-con sonrisa maligna**

**finn y marshall:** ¿el que?

**yo: ** muajajaja...finn tu besas a marcy y tu mi vida a fiona...mmmm...pero primero a mi...jijijji...muajajaja

**finn: **q-que?!

**marshall: **por mi no hay problema,pero primero me desatas?

**yo:** claro**-lo desato**

**yo:-marshall me besa en la mejila-**ahhh...**-me desmallo y el besa a fiona en ...la boca-** que morro tiene la tia

**marshall: **falta finn

**finn: ** tu si eres un amigo**-notese el sarcasmo**

**yo:** finn...¿por que te niegas a hacer algo que sabes que quieres?

**finn:-nervioso y sonrijado a mas no poder-**yo no quiero

**marceline:-con burla(devo aclarar que finn esta desatado pero como solo yo los puedo destar el no hace nada)-** que pasa? el niño tonto no es capaz de besar a una chica?...**-lo siguiente con un tono enojado-**pues tu ya has besado a cara chicle dos veces y a flama tres...**-vuelve al tono de burla-**creo que esto no es nada,no?

**yo: **vamos finn haz lo que la chica pide

**marceline: **que conste que yo no lo pido**-enojada**

**yo:**si ya

**marceline: **QUE NO!

**finn: **YA CALLENSE! tú la loca que nos ató...que quieres para callarte?

**yo: ** un beso tuyo!

**finn: **vale**-me besa en la mejilla-**contenta?**-yo asiento-**y tu marcy...**-entonces va y la besa en la boca**

**yo: **otra con morro

**finn: **nos desatas ya?

**yo:** claro**-los desato**

**jake:** bien antes del interrogatario una cosa loca

**yo:** que?

**jake: ** que te pasa a ti con marshall y con finn?

**yo: **ahhh...eso...pfff obvio...finn es muy muy muy muy...(999999 muy mas)...muy guapo...

**finn:** gracias

**yo:** no te hagas ilusiones tu seras guapo pero marshall es endemoniadamente sexy**-baba mirando a mi marsh**

**marshall: **gracias lindura**-me abraza y me da un beso en la mejilla**

**yo: **ahhh...si muriera ahora moriria feliz...ahhh...

**jake: ** bien, para que estamos aqui?

**yo: **para responder a las preguntas de los lectores de fanfiction

**arcoiris:(esta traducido ok?)**que te hace pensar que vamos a responder?**-desafiante**

**yo: **bueno...**-un aura malvada me rodea y se forman cuchillos de sombra y en mis manos se obvserva bolas de fuego-** seguro que necesitas la respuesta?

**todos: **responderemos gustosos

**yo: -sin mi aura y lo demas- **bueno nos vemos y esperamos vuestras preguntas chao...**-mirada malvada-** decid chao

**todos: ** chao


	2. Chapter 2

**yo:**venga seguimos con unas pocas preguntitas:

**guest:**Te apoyo totalmente Marshall es endemoniadamente sexy!

**marshall:** me voy ha hacer famoso

**yo: **ya lo eres

**yo:** oid no podemos seguir hablando de lo sexy de marshall porque cierta humana se pone celosa ***susurrando*** y cierto novio de cierta escrtora tambien

**guest:**oye es te fic se ve bueno por fa continuale y si aceptas preguntas esta va para marshall

**yo:** gracias y adelante

**guest:**quien piensas que es mas linda fiona,la prinsesa flama, la dulce prinsesa, marcy o cualquiera que ya emos conocido, incluyendo claro la escritora de este fic y solo puedes responder con dos nombres y no te puedes retractar y mas te vale responder si no quieres que te mate de la peor manera posible y imposible

**marshall:** emm...por supuesto la mas es fi**-fiona se sonroja-** y la otra...emm...marceline

**marceline:** eh?

**finn: **grrr

**marshall:** tranqui es solo porque se parece a mi

**todos:** narcisista

**NB: **reina helada usted es una de mis personajes favoritos y quisiera preguntarle ¿si tuviera un fic con quien le gustaria estar?

**reina h.:**con mi adorado chicle

**gumball:** que alguien me salve

**NB:**BMO¿donde puedo comprar otro como tu?

**BMO:** me hizo la princesa chicle asi que tendrias que hablar con ella

**NB:**princesa grumosa usted es horrenda (alguien tenia que decirlo)

**grumosa:** ¿¡ que !? mis grumos son perfectos!

**You:** solo para marshall ..(con voz macabra)

**You:**hare un fic tuyo y de la reina helada ¿que opinas?

**marshall:** que bien solo si me matas en el primer capitulo al inicio

**You:**y si vuelves a besar a mi novia te atare a un tabla y te dejare morir en el decierto con el sol en su punto mas alto!

**todos:** NOVIA?!

**yo:** esagerado**-noto la mirada de todos-** jeje perdon por no decirlo pero si you es mi novio...**-sale el aura, los chucillos y demas**(abreviare con solo aura)**... sale el aura-** ¿algun problema?

**todos:** para nada**-nerviosos**

**You:**para las princesas: ¿a quien quieren como esposo?

**todas: **¡A FINN!

**finn: **oh my glob

**marcy:** grrrr...**-con mirada maligna-** hoy me voy a hartar a comer, y no fresas

**yo: ** celosa**-con voz picara-** calculo que a este paso en 10 dias habra nivel 15

**finn y marcy:-supermegahiper sonrojados-** eso nunca

**yo:** correccion 7 dias jaja


	3. Chapter 3

**yo:** ola seguimos perdon por el retraso hehe esque estaba depre hehe

**CAKE324:**esta la princesa flama ahi? porqe si es asi diganle qe no es qe la odie pero si ella se estubiera ahogando en el oceano y yo tubiera un bote para salvarla, lo utilizaria para ir a mexico y la dejaria ahogandose :3

**pf:** que amable es la gente**-sarcasmo**

**AmandaSCm:**Yo le quiero preguntar a Marshall: ¿Te casarias con el principe gumball?

**marshall:** puede

**fiona y gumball:** o/o**-fiona-**o/o**-buba**

**yo:** ha gay

**ALEXMESHEIN VAMPIRA SANGRIENTA: **UNA PREGUNTA PARA MARSHALL: SI TUVIERAS QUE HACER A UNA TU ESPOSA Y A OTRA TU AMANTE A CUAL ESCOJES ENTRE FIONA O LA ESCRITORA DE ESTE FIC, Y TIENES QUE DECIR CUAL SERIA LA ESPOSA Y CUAL LA AMANTE, Y OBVIO NO TE PUEDES RETRACTAR O DECIR NINGUNA, O EVADIR LA PREGUNTA O CUALQUIERA DE ESAS EXCUSAS Y SI LO ASES TE SECUESTRARE Y TE TORTURARE DE LA PEOR MANERA POSIBLE Y SI QUIERES PREGUNTALE A UNO DE MIS ESQUELETOS ANTES CONOCIDOS COMO VICTIMAS VIVAS

**marshall:** mmmmm...bueno esposa la escritora aunque**-se oyen mis sollozos-** ella no esta como para meterla en temas de amor y bueno de amante fiona

**ALEXMESHEIN VAMPIRA SANGRIENTA:**ESTA ES UNA PREGUNTA PARA RAVEN: RAE A QUIEN ESCOGERIAS A MARSHALL O A YOU PARA CASARTE ES 2 DIAS, Y YOU NO TE MOLESTES O ARE QUE MIS ESCLAVOS OSCUROS TE MATEN OK. Y RAE RESPONDE PORFA A Y CONTINUA EL FIC

**yo:** bueno responderé con no estoy como para esto. Bueno estoy depre porque... termine con you...porfavor no lo volvais a meter...ha y por cierto escogeria a marshall ^.^ **-sonrisa fingida-**

**NB: **reina H. Hare un fic suyo con marshall, se que son como madre e hijo pero para mi hacen una adorable pareja!

**reina h:** bueno si tu quieres...por cierto como que madre e hijo?

**marshall:** sigue sin recordar

**NB:**princesa chicle:¿ me haria un BMO porfavor?

**p.c.(princesa chicle):** bueno ...vale

**NB:Marceline: sabes me agradas mas con la princesa chicle jiji...**

**marcy y p.c.:** puajj

**You:**para la chica que tiene pelo de hojas y estaba en el mercado magico: ¿puedo hacer un fic con usted la considero un personaje genial y muy bonita!

**(ella):** vale, soy la princesa bosque**(yo lo invente XD)**

**Tigre45:**¿porque fionna tiene el pelo rubio y los ojos azules y yo tengo el pelo rubio y los ojos marrones?

**fiona:** mmmm... genetica(?)

¿porque el principe chicle parece gay?

**yo:** porque lo es

**gumball:** no lo soy

**marcy:** buba mira marshall sin camisa

**gumball:** ¿¡DONDE?!

**yo y marcy:** jajajajaja

¿Reina Helada cuándo usara ropa de este siglo?

**reina h:** cuando yo quiera ¬¬

¿es verdad que Cake tiene pulgas?

**cake:** claro que no

**yo:** bueno hasta aqui por hoy chaito


	4. Chapter 4

**yo:**oli olita ^.^ volvi para quedarme

**NB:** jeje...heee...hola...se como estan las cosas You me conto y...bueno..si quieres poner mis preguntas adelante y...bueno...apesar de todo espero que igual sigamos como amigos...

**yo:** tranquilo ya estoy mejor y no te preocupes somos amigos ^.^

**NB:**jake y cake ¿que tal se llevan ustedes dos? tengo curiosidad debido a que siempre me gustaron las relaciones perro y...gatita

**jake y cake:** que asco!

**NB:**rey helado como soy buena persona le dire que el mundo que invento es real y todos estan vivos!

**rh:** lo sabia! lo sabia! fiona cake esperenme!**-se va con ellas**

**NB:**finn y fiona ¿no han pensado en revivir a la raza humana? despues de todo...ustedes son los ultimos jeje

**marceline y marshall:** sobre mi cabaver!

**finn:** exagerados

**NB: **bueno eso es todo y...nos vemos...creo?

**yo: ** que sí tranqui...¬¬

**guest:**holaaaaa esta es una pregunta q queria hacer des de hace mucho esta pregunta es pero a finn: i queridisimo finn ¿¡TE "ENAMORAS DE CUALQUIER PIIII(el ruido q se hace cuando esta sencurada algu parte porque dijo emm cosas inchoerentes o malas palabras como digo yo)PRINCESA QUE PASA POR TUS NARICES!? dulce princesa te rechasaba por ser joven para vela con patas parlante(princesa flama) es una... VIPOLAR nunca en mi vida e visto una persona mas vipolar .Finn , si yo no encuentro a la persona indicada ¡NO VOY A PEDIRLE A CUALQUIERA Q PASA POR AHI QUE SEA MI NOVIO(y si por alguna razon no emm se entraron soy una chica solo queria decir eso je,je)y jake no lo defiendas diciendo que es muy chiquito porque yo soy menor que el y le estoy diciendo esto(tengo 11 años ) esto a a un solo punto FINN NO LE PIDAS A CUALQUIRA QUE SEA TU NOVIA SI NO SABES COMO ES POR DENTRO NO IPORTA LO "LINDA" QUE SEA ¡NO JUSGUES POR LA APARIENCIA ! entendido *con una tierna sonrisa* ..

**finn:** emm creo que ya entendí

para fiona y el sexi de marshall: yo tengo una tierna imagen donde se casan y en el comic de mizz chama tienen un lindo hijo llamado andrewx es igual a marshall pero con el cabello rubio es muy sexi y finn marceline ustedes tambien tienen un hijo pero es mujer y se llama lorainees igual a marceline pero con el pelo rubio *con cara picara* tienen que verlo es un lindo comic ji,ji,ji

**fiona,finn,marcy y marshall:** que?!

salindo del tema concuerdo con CAKE324 si la vela con patas se estubiera ahogando y yo tubiera un bote para rescatarla lo usaria para irme a Mexico y la de jaria ahogandose y creo que mis 5 mejores amigas que tambien odian a la vela y opinan lo mismo je,je,je

**yo: **concuerdo con tigo amiga

**pf:**mima estoy muerta¬¬

**yo:** uy me parece que alguien tiene sed...pf quieres agua?**-le muestro un cuba de agua**

**pf:** no-no estoy bien jeje

**yo:** ueno es tarde asi que por hoy lo dejo así chao besitos


End file.
